Poker and Punishments
by Kuroo187
Summary: Jyugo is a bit depressed after what happened at the New Years turnament but his cellmates can't stand it seeing their friend all sad so Uno decides to change that with a little game. Warning: This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling


**A/N:** Another Nanbaka fic, I hope you all like it ^-^

 **Summary:** Jyugo is a bit depressed after what happened at the New Years turnament but his cellmates can't stand it seeing their friend all sad so Uno decides to change that with a little game.  
 **Warning:** This fanfic contains lots of fluff and tickling

* * *

"Do you really think the girls will like you better when you pull the emo-card? Because they will like me more anyway but maybe tryout a kind smile. Girls like smiles. And Money, girls loves when you have mone-"

"Go away Uno."

"Ahh come on. I can't stand it seeing our favorite jail-breaker moping around in a lonely corner. We know you can't do anything besides jail-breaking but that's still not a good reason to be a gloomy."

Jyugo rolled his eyes before putting his head back on his knees. He was sitting in a corner of their cell, tho one who was the widest away from the little table that Uno had sat up and at which Nico and Rock were sitting. He could feel the worried glances that Rock and Nico were giving him but Jyugo simply hugged his knees tighter against his chest before leaning his head against the wall, facing away from the blond-pink haired man who just crawled over and was now sitting on his knees beside him.

"Jyugooo you're going to make us all depressed seeing you like this. Hajime even sent Seitarou and Yamato here to ask if everything's okay! At least try to have some fun and join us, we all want to see that dory smile of yours," said Uno as he knelt now in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder, giving it an encouraging squeeze. He didn't like to see his friend like this, the kid really need to at least stop sitting alone in the corner!

Jyugo just shook the hand off and looked away. He was ashamed that he made his friends worry so much about him but he just couldn't stop thinking about what had happened on the new year's tournament. He was scared to hurt anyone, not to mention his friends, so it was probably better for everyone's sake when he would just stay alone but it seemed that his cell mates had different thoughts.

"Okay that's it, you're going to have fun now, if you want or not I don't care Jyugo!." said Uno and grabbed him by the wrist. " Uno let me go!" yelled the black-red haired teen a bit frustrated and tried to shake the stubborn Brit off but uh-uh Uno was definitely stronger than his appearance let you believe. He hauled the protesting teen on his feet and dragged him over to their waiting friends.

Before Jyugo could pull himself free he was already being dropped between an excited looking Nico and Rock who was grinning at him and put a strong arm over his shoulder. Jyugo looked up at the orange-red haired man who smiled brightly at him.

"Soo now that everyone's here," begun Uno with a teasing grin in Jyugos direction who only huffed in annoyance at the side-comment, "let's continue. We'll play poker and the persons who wins decides what the loser has to do as a punishment."

"Ehh-?" made Rock, Nico and Jyugo as they looked with shocked expressions at a smug Uno who was calmly mixing the cards with a smirk on his face.

"What? You're all afraid of losing? Or are these rules too much for you?" teased the cheeky Brit with a cackle but inwardly gave himself a pat on the shoulder for getting at least some kind of reaction out of Jyugo as he glanced over to the teen who was now warily looking at him.

"As if" laughed Rock, accepting the challenge. "Bring it on!"

Uno grinned enthusiastically as he deals the cards to his fellow cell mates but Jyugo didn't like the mischievous gleam in his friends eyes at all. The blue-eyed man had something planned again and Jyugo knew that he wouldn't like it however it will turn out. They started playing and like usual the boy saw that his chances were everything from good. It didn't help much to see that Rock and Nico were nothing better and Uno seemed to be in top form today, playing like a champ.

After twenty minutes the game came to an end with Uno winning, a full house on his hand that  
he triumphantly laid down in the middle of the table. Rock groaned at his loss while Nico just smiled like always. Jyugo however was sitting there really tense, anxiously waiting for Uno to declare their punishment.

"Now after I won its time for the punishment~", Uno sing songed with a bright grin on his face. He was enjoying all this way too much for Jyugos taste.

"Hmmm, let me think..." said Uno and tapped with his finger thoughtful against his chin, head cocked to the side while pretending to think strongly. He really took his sweet time to think of something, making the other three more and more nervous before he suddenly clicked with his finger making the others jump at the sound.

"Ohh I have something!"

Jyugo, Rock and Nico gulped when Uno smiled sickeningly sweet at them, making them shudder. Jyugo just hoped it wasn't something too bad like the last time after he had lost at a round of cards and Uno sent him to the guards room to steal Hajimes cat. When Hajime had found out who had catnapped Kuu all hell broke loose and Jyugo winced when he thought back at how much his butt had hurt from that kick with which Hajime had bought him back to their cell.  
He still got goosebumps just thinking about Hajimes scary expression and yelling from that time. It was really scary...

He was bought back into reality as Uno started to speak again. "You're all reaaaady~?" he asked with a sadistic smirk as he waggled his eyebrows clearly enjoying seeing the tense and lightly scared faces of his cell mates.

The all nodded as they waited impatiently for Uno to start speaking again.

"Your punishment iiiis", begun the Brit, deliberately drawing the 'is', " Rock and Nico have to tickle Jyugo for 10 minutes!"

Jyugo could only stare speechlessly at Uno... Did he just heard right? Was the last hit on his head from Hajime been a bit too strong and he had suddenly hallucinations messing with his mind?

"What?" he asked weakly.

"Rock and Nico have to tickle you for 10 minutes." repeated Uno with a bright grin on his face as he watched with amusement how mismatched eyes widened in shock. So he hadn't misheard. Uno was serious!

"B-but how's that fair? Only I get punished!" he sputtered out but Uno just laughed at him.

"I won the game and we all agreed to the rules. No one said anything against punishing only one person instead of all three." he explained smugly as the younger teen only stared at him still not believing what he had just heard. He was going to be tickled? For 10 whole minutes? By two people at once? What kind of punishment was that?

Before Jyugo could open his mouth to protest he was suddenly pushed by two pairs of hands. He fell with a surprised yelp down on his back before a pair of golden and one of carmine red eyes which sparkled with amusement looked down on him.

"Sorry Jyugo,-" said Nico with an apologetic smile, "-But we have to follow the rules." finished Rock Nicos sentence with a grin that made clear that he wasn't feeling sorry at all.

"10 minutes huh? That's a lot but nothing you can't handle right Jyugo?" his fingers already wiggling in anticipation. "Any wishes where we should start?" he winked at Jyugo playfully, his hands slowly creeping in direction of the boys mid area.

"Nononoo Wahait! Wait! Where's the timer? You need a timer!" rambled Jyugo who's eyes were locked at Rocks hands which came closer and closer and the first panicked giggles filled the room as he tried to sit up and back away from his friends hands.

"Okay okay I know we have a watch lying around here somewhere I will search for it." said Uno with a fake-sigh before turning around with a grin. "Why don't you start already while I search for it. Won't take too long to find it. Is that okay for you Jyugo?" he asked and winked at Jyugo who was already trying to rob away from his other two friends.

"No! Thahat's not fair. N-nico, Rock goho away!"

Jyugo rolled on his stomach and quickly jumped on his feet and run to the other end of the cell. Behind him he could hear Rock and Nico standing up and following him slowly.

"Well then let's start shall we?" Rock grinned as he and Nico walked closer into Jyugos direction who was standing in a corner now nowhere to escape. Why did the cell has to be so fricking tiny anyway? No wonder he breaks out all the time.

"Nonono go awahay." yelled Jyugo as the two grinning young man approached him, Nico coming from his right side, Rock from the other and trapping him in their middle.

"Hehe you're so funny Jyugo." giggled Nico and reached out, poking the teen in the side. Jyugo jumped as he backed away with a laugh only to stumble right against Rock. The muscled man grinned and quickly used the chance to catch the teen by locking his arms under Jyugos and successfully holding the teen in place. Due to their high difference Jyugos body was nicely stretched out and completely vulnerable to Nicos wiggling fingers that slowly crept closer.

"Noho Nico plehehase dohon't!" Jyugo giggled in panic, trying to pull his arms down but to no use.

"He's laughing before you even start tickling him." laughed Rock who felt Jyugos back pressing closer against his chest as the boy tried to avoid Nicos hands that reached out for his stomach, fingers wiggling teasingly making the flushed teen even more fidgety.

"Unohoh!" yelled Jyugo and squirmed more in Rocks hold, giggles already pouring out of him before Nicos fingers could actually touch him.

"Just a minute." called Uno back with a big grin on his face while searching deliberately slow and snickering when he sometimes glanced over to his friends who were teasing Jyugo but not actually tickling him. When he lifted his futon he actually found the timer and walked with it in his hands over to the others.

"Look, I have already found it. Now let's see... we start in twenty seconds. I hope you're ready for your punishment Jyugo." Uno winked at the squirmy teen again who was still trying to pull his arms down but Rock wasn't the strongest out of their cell without a reason and so he hung there helplessly in the air, waiting with growing nervousness for the attack to start.

"Ten secooonds~" sung Uno while watching with amusement the seconds passing by.

Jyugo gulped. He wasn't ready for this.

"Niiine~"

Seriously, this wasn't fair at all.

"Eiiight~"

Why does that always have to be happening to him?

"Seveen~"

Nico is ticklish too! Why doesn't anyone pounce on him?

"Siiix~"

Oh right, Nico can't stand too much tickling...

"Fiiive~"

But that wasn't a good excuse why they have to do this to him!

"Fouur~"

Just because he sucks at like every game they play?

"Threee~"

God he hated these guys.

"Twooo~"

Especially Uno. He's the worst of them all.

"And go!"

Jyugo didn't even try to block the laughter from coming out, the second where Nicos skilled fingers collided with his tummy. "Noaahaha Nicohohoo!" yelled the poor teen when the green haired boy started tickling all over his tummy and sides with soft but very effective touches that let Jyugos knees buck under him. When the red-eyed teen scratched at his ribs Jyugos legs gave up completely and he hung loosely in the air, only being held up by Rocks strong arms.

Nico giggled at the cute sounds that the guy in front of him made whenever he tickled a pretty sensitive spot, like when he poked his lowest rib and Jyugo snorts before sweet giggles starting to emit from him in. Nico started humming cheerfully and seesaw his head from side to side in tact of the little melody (it was the opening of an anime that he liked to watch) while he took turns, poking Jyugos right side, then the left side, the right side and again the left side and worked so his way from the raven heads hips up to his underarms. Jyugo twitched with every poke and his giggling intensives the higher Nicos pokes wandered.

"Two minutes are over." informed Uno the others while standing besides Rock and reached with one hand out to give Jyugos hipbone a squeeze. Jyugo who didn't saw Unos hand coming bucked forward with his body and a surprised squeal could be heard, making the others chuckle at the hilarious but cute sound.

"Nico would you mind taking turns with me?" asked Uno while watching Nico softly scratching at the fabric of Jyugos clothes that covered his abdomen, making the tickled boy produce a new wave of high-pitched giggles. He wanted to kick the whole thing up a notch.

Nico nodded and poked Jyugo in the bellybutton a last time, laughing at the squeal before taking the timer from Uno and switched places with him.

"How are you doing, Jyugo?" asked Uno with a smirk as he looked into his friends lightly pink flushed face.

"Hahaha I hahate yohuhu." was all the blond got as an answer from the still giggling teen and Uno raised an eyebrow playfully. "Bold answer from someone in your position." stated the Brit with a smirk before letting his hands shoot forward without any warning and start ruthlessly tickling Jyugos underarms. Jyugo screamed in surprised laughter before starting to squirming like a worm on the hook in Rocks hold. His arms twitched in reflex, he desperately wanted to pull them down and protect his sensitive underarms from Unos merciless tickle attack.

"UNO DOHOHON'T!"

"Don't what?" asked Uno with a grin while watching Jyugo throwing his head back against Rocks chest, his eyes squeezed shut and legs kicking uselessly in the air.

"TIHIHCKLE MEHEHE!"

"Tickle you? But that's already the punishment Jyugo." teased Uno and Rock and Nico chuckled at their friends mistake.

Jyugo who slowly realized what a dumb mistake he had made could only shake his head from side to side and tug more on his arms when Uno started clawing at his ribs. He jumped when Uno scratched between them, it tickled so much more because of Unos long fingernails making him shriek in panicked laughter.

"You should eat more you know. You're really skinny."

"Shuhuhut uhup ACK-NOHOHO NOAHAHAT HEHEREE!"

"Oh is this bad Jyugo?" asked Uno who grinned when the boy trashed even more than before as he started scratching at these skinny ribs. "Does this tickle really that much? Poor you."

Jyugo cursed his friend inwardly but couldn't do anything but laugh his head of. He actually kicked out for the Brit only to make the ticking stop for just a second but that was another big mistake.

"Whoa!" yelled Uno who had just managed to avoid the kick and caught the leg. He glared at the now strongly panting teen who was trying to catch his breath.

"Oh now you're getting it." shouted Uno before starring to scribble his fingers up and down Jyugos foot that he was holding with a strong grip. Jyugo screeched before breaking down into a hysterical giggle fit. He couldn't stand his feet being tickled, it was just too much for him to handle.

"N-NICOHOHO TIHIMEE!" was all the crazy laughing teen could bring out while trying to tug with all power that was left in his body at his leg to get his foot away from Unos evil tickling fingers.

"Three minutes left." answered Nico cheerfully.

Jyugos eyes widened at that.

Three whole minutes.

How was he going to survive that?

"Rock would you lay him down for me?" asked Uno suddenly while painfully slow stroking with the help of his nails up and down Jyugos arch, making goosebumps appear all over the boys body and him giggle furiously.

Rock nodded and let himself sink down till he sat cross-legged on the ground of their cell with Jyugo half in his lap.

"I actually said that Nico and Rock should have to tickle you so it's only fair when it's Rocks turn now but you know, for that kick just now I think it's only fair when we all tickle you." said Uno and playfully squeezed Jyugos big toe, making the teen pull his leg free with a squeak.

Before Jyugo could protest he was already pinned down by hi three cellmates, Rock pinning his hands down with one of his. Nico sitting on his hips, facing Rock and Uno had taken his feet into an arm lock. They all started at the same time and Jyugo thought he would die laughing.

Rock was tickling his neck with his free hand while Nico paid more attention towards his tummy and sides and Uno switched from tickling under his knees and under his toes. Jyugo was in tickle hell and when the tickling finally stopped he was laying with his eyes closed panting on the floor of their cell, an arm thrown over his face, trying to hide his bright red face and the tear streaks on his cheeks.

"Remind me to never play with you guys again." he said with a hoarse voice which earned him amused chuckles from his friends.

* * *

Please leave a comment or constructive critic if you like :)


End file.
